


Classroom

by lepidoptarnate



Series: Vince [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hebephilia, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slurs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Younger Top, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidoptarnate/pseuds/lepidoptarnate
Summary: First day of school.





	Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> you guys im so good at titling

It was no great shock to Vince that the school year was beginning again. Rather the important part of this year was the fact that he was not being taught, he was teaching. This was his first year of doing so, and he was understandably nervous. There are already papers scattered across his desk, a testament to his unruly mind so early, and he pretends to straighten them up. It's 7:47 and school doesn't begin until 8:00. Currently, there are no students in his room and he takes the moment to ready his handouts of the course expectations.

Finally, the bell rings, telling everyone in the building that the year has started. Vince can feel the slow grind as the school comes back to life, the hallways slowly filling with noise. The first student in his room is a short, brunette girl, her blue backpack slung neatly over her shoulders. She makes her way to a seat, and places herself down towards the middle of the room. More students trail in after her, talking about their break and how much school sucks.

The late bell rings, and school officially has begun. He stands and makes his way to the front of the room. "Hello, everyone," he says. trying his best 'teacher voice'. Luckily, the room quiets down as he begins to speak, he was worried his youth would get in the way. "I'm Mr. Harris, and I'll be teaching your math this year."

A few slight groans come from the room, and he laughs softly. "I get it, you all hate math. But I'll try to keep this year as nice as possible. All I ask is that you put in your effort and I'll put in mine." He opens his brief presentation about the course and himself, going over what the year will be like and what he's like. It goes incredibly smooth, and he finishes by asking for questions. Receiving none, he passes out the handouts he'd readied.

"It's your favorite part, the part where I ask for you to bring me supplies," he says, handing one to the brunette girl from earlier. "Boring, right? But anyway, I need this back by next Thursday, signed by both you and a guardian or parent."

Vince assigns them the type of bullshit that teachers give on the first day of the year, making a name card. It's especially important to him though, he's always been terrible with names, and he's never had to remember so many on a scale like this. It's easy to see from this type of busy work what kind of students there are in a class. Some boys in the back are laughing, probably one of them drew a penis or some other similarly vulgar image. A girl towards the front is working quietly on hers, foregoing conversation. One boy, however, decides to be particularly noticeable in that he simply wrote "Fuck" on his name card.

He didn't catch it until he was taking role however. Calling out "Kelly Dubois," the brown-haired boy says "Here," proudly, making no move to hide the obscenity written on his paper. Rather he's smirking, seeming rather proud of his stunt. Some of the class giggles, being at the age where swear words are no longer so bad, but rather funny instead.

Vince frowns. "I'm going to have to ask you to take that off." Kelly grumbles, but complies, grudgingly. He's already wary of the lean boy, judging by his complete lack of composure on even the first day of school! Other than that event, the period passes smoothly, and Vince finds it far easier to make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

The school year drags on for the first half, as it always seems to. Nothing particularly remarkable, though Vince finds himself feeling as though the past two weeks had been months. He gradually acclimates to teaching, and his students began to accept him.

Kelly remains a nuisance, always being annoying enough to bother him, but not enough for him to have to write him up. Vince's never wanted to be the "mean" teacher, and would rather back off after a warning than be confrontational. Enough is enough, however, and after a notably rude comment on Kelly's part, Vince asks Kelly to visit him after school for the first time.

He accepts the paper with a smirk, and Vince feels as though he won't attend. This of course, makes it a surprise when he does in fact, show up.

"Kelly, you understand why I asked you here?"

The boy laughs and sprawls himself in a chair a ways away from his desk. "Duh. Of course you're the type that likes to play dumb games when you get someone in trouble."

His type? He narrows his eyes. "That's the exact sort of thing I'm concerned about. I've been very lenient with you, Kelly." He tries to catch his eyes, but that's rather hard when he's not facing him. "Please come here."

He rolls his eyes but scoots his chair closer. "What's to be concerned about? It's just dumb teasing. It's not like I'm attacking the other students."

"You aren't, but this is a blatant show of disrespect to authority! This behavior won't fly in a job environment." He feels himself growing tense, he'd never quite been in a conflict as a teacher and he's not entirely sure how to handle everything.

"You don't make it hard to disrespect you. You never push back, other than telling me to stop once. What do you expect me to learn from that?" Vince understands immediately that Kelly's the type of kid who finds rebellion fun and thinks public school too stupid for him.

He reaches across his desk slightly. "Listen, I don't want to fight you all the time. You're clearly a very smart kid." Kelly seems a bit surprised at that. "But it won't do either of us any good if you keep antagonizing me. You aren't bothering other students directly, but you must understand that disrupting class can be just as bad as disrupting others."

"Sure, whatever. I'll lay off." Vince isn't sure if he believes him, but he's willing to let him go for now.

"I want to help you Kelly. Why do you do these sorts of things? Even if it's just for fun, there's a reason behind it."

"It's not that deep. I just think it's funny. But since I'm here, I think I have something you can help me with." He stands up and adjusts his jeans. "I think my pants have gotten rather tight. What do you think?"

What is he doing? He looks briefly before realizing how inappropriate that might seem. "I-isn't that something you should ask your parents about instead?"

Kelly laughs and steps around his desk. "I dunno, it seems a lot more fun to ask you." He moves forward and Vince feels threatened.

"K-Kelly! Uh-! You can go now if you want…"

"Are you sure about that? Your expression says something a lot different." He presses his hands against his chest and gives his signature smirk and Vince breaks.

His heart pounds as Kelly trails his hands lower and he almost gasps before pushing him away. "T-that's incredibly inappropriate! You can't do that sort of thing!"

Instead of responding, Kelly is staring lower, with an look he can't read. "You…"

Vince follows his gaze and sees the slight tent in his pants. Oh. "Um. I can explain."

"That you get hard for little boys?" Kelly's voice wavers and it's the first time he's seen him anything but cocky. It sounds completely awful when put like that. 'But that's what happened,' he reminds himself.

"I mean. With you, um. Doing that sort of stuff." He can feel his face heating and he knows he isn't helping his case one bit. "I couldn't, uh." He searches his words, knowing he's digging his own grave. "Sometimes things happen and people become aroused."

This is the part where his teaching career ends. Kelly will tell someone and he'll be in jail forever-

"Then maybe your pants are getting too tight too," Kelly says, his confidence seemingly back.

He shifts, uncomfortable in his chair. "What?"

Kelly gets on his knees, and shuffles between Vince's legs. "Y'know, cause your dick is taking up too much space. Maybe we should let it out." His stomach rolls at his lackadaisical attitude about what's happening. This is wrong! He's going to be arrested and his career will end before it's even began!

"What do you think, Mr. Harris?" he asks, and he starts to tug his pants down.

Vince's mind is blanking, a student is on his knees and taking off his pants! What does one even do in a situation like that? Kelly gets his waistband over his hips and his underwear is revealed, not leaving much to imagine how hard he is.

"Wow, it looks like we're the same size. I bet I'm bigger than you."

Suddenly Vince remembers that he's not a regular guy and there's a certain extra part he has that's kept him from a decent sex life. "Wait. Um. We don't have to do this."

"As if, you're already fucking hard for me and I've barely touched you. I bet you go to bed rubbing one out thinking about bending me over." He grinds his hips to his.

"N-no, I don't." He flushes even harder, and worries silently. Surely Kelly isn't the type to crow secrets to the world? If this is about to happen, he won't say what he has? The growing wetness between his legs is begging for attention and he hopes that Kelly doesn't care. God, he's already wrapped around his finger. This shouldn't be getting to him but it is!

"Whatever you say Mr. Harris."

Kelly rubs the inside of his thigh and pulls off his underwear. "Are you uncircumcised or something? Yours looks weird." He lightly runs his fingers down his erection, making him shiver. "But I think I'm bigger. How does that make you feel? I'm like half your age!"

He stands up and unzips his pants, revealing his boner. Kelly pulls out his erection and rubs it against Vince's. His is clearly a bit larger. He's never quite understood the appeal of large penises, actually quite enjoying smaller ones.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass or do you wanna fuck mine?" Kelly's questions snaps him back to reality.

"No! Um. Don't do that."

Kelly laugh and flicks his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. "Guess I'm gonna fuck you." He reaches down and presses his fingers against Vince's dick and he gasps at the touch. His fingers trail even lower and Kelly stops just below where his cock meets his pelvis.

"Geez, do you seriously sweat that much? That's fuckin' gross." He keeps pushing further, and his fingers slip into his cunt. Kelly's clearly shocked by the give and sudden wetness. "What the fuck…?"

He thrusts two of his fingers into him and Vince moans. "Are you some fucking tranny?" Kelly barks with laughter. "No wonder you didn't want to fuck me, you're too much of a tranny to do that!"

A smirk graces his face as he keeps fingering him. "Not like I was gonna let you anyways, I'm not a faggot."

Vince trembles under him, unsure what he's feeling about all of this. He's being fingered by a 13 year old! He knows what his body feels though, and that's pure taboo pleasure. Kelly's movements in him are rough and it's clear he has little experience with it, but it's enough.

"Mh! Fuck, Kelly," he gasps.

The boy smiles at him and withdraws his fingers. Vince tries to press his hips forward to keep them in him, but Kelly pushes him back down. He rubs himself against his entrance. "You're so eager. Are you sure you don't want this?" God, Kelly's pushing him so far.

Vince doesn't respond, and instead tries to pull Kelly into him. He kisses his neck and grinds against him slowly, still not entering him. "C'mon, you gotta say something. Use your big boy words."

"God, fuck, Kelly-! I'm! Ple-e-ase!" Pleads and obscenities tumble out of his mouth and he hopes Kelly understands. His hands tangle in his hair and he moans as he tugs gently.

"You love little boys?"

Is he really trying to make him say this? He can hardly process what's happening, he's never been so drunk with lust before in his life!

"Ye-e-s!" he chokes out, clinging to his student for dear life.

Finally, he pushes forwards. It's a slow, smooth build of pressure as Kelly enters him, and it feels like an eternity but all too short. He isn't even average sized for an adult but Vince feels the best he's ever been with Kelly in him.

"This feels really weird," Kelly mumbles into his neck. "You're warm inside."

Vince is incoherent at this point, and he laughs a bit mindlessly at Kelly's frankness. The boy begins to thrust into him and he shudders. He wraps his legs around his waist and whines. He ruts into him, and Vince can feel every inch in him.

"You look really cute like this," he says, and Vince pulls Kelly to him and kisses him desperately, overwhelmed. He tenses in his hold and pulls back slightly but doesn't stop fucking him.

He can feel the heat coiling in his belly already. "God, fuck-!" He clenches down around him and gasps as he comes. It doesn't take long for Kelly to follow shortly after, giving one last thrust into him before he groans into the older man's neck, pressing himself against him.

It takes a second for Vince to calm down, his whole body feeling weak after his orgasm. "I," he starts, not sure what to say. Kelly looks up at him with sleepy brown eyes and Vince knows he has it bad for this boy. "Um. I think we need to go. Even if no one heard us, this is…"

He rolls his eyes but gets off of him, pulling out slowly. "I think you worry too much. No one at this school cares enough."

"Maybe, but that's no reason to risk it."

Vince fixes his clothes, and Kelly is already dressed by the time he's done as though nothing happened. Nothing that could get him arrested, nothing he's done wrong.

"Bye, Mr. Harris," he says in a friendly tone that doesn't quite fit him. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Kelly," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end anything ever


End file.
